Wildcard
Background Jennifer Victoria "Wildcard" Warington is a mutant that was born to Robert Warington II and Maria Warington. Robert was an entrepreneur, making a business off of mutants. When Maria figured out that Jen was a mutant, she was terrified. So, Maria sent her to a home far far away from them. The X-Mansion. Season 4(Present Rps) When Jennifer, Cameron, and Lakisha were sent on a mission to Virginia to save Tiffany, they saved two young mutant children that were kidnapped. When they got back to the mansion, Jennifer tried her best to help Danielle adjust. Danielle was just a shy, quiet kid after what had been happened to her. One day, a man named Jace Ruthven, one of Delilah's children, attacked the X-Mansion. With the X-men's guard down, he took Dani and delivered her to Delilah to perform a spell. The X-Men went down to cerebra and used it to try to locate Dani. They found Dani in an old abandonned labratory with several hooded figures.(Delilah's children.). They prepared the jet and flew away. As they were in the air, a weird and strange force pulled them down to their destination. The abandonned lab. Later, they found out it was Delilah and her children who pulled them down there. They entered the building, as they saw multiple tunnels. They all split up into groups of 2 to search the lab faster. Val and Jen found the entrance to where they were keeping Dani. A couple mintues later, Cam and Kisha arrived after hearing the news mentally. Then after them came Cassia. Ris was no where to be seen. The group walked into the room to find Kaden Scarlett trying to sabotage the spell by pressing buttons. Jen encouraged Kaden to keep pushing the buttons to try to stop them. But, with everything they tried, they still continued the spell. By the time they got near them, the spell had already been complete. They heard Dani's screams of pain. They had finished the spell, and Jen and Kisha ran up to Delilah and knocked her down to the ground. Jen picked up Dani's body as they all ran to where they come from. They loaded up the jet and took off for the X-Mansion. Powers and Abilities * Urban Magic - The user can use magic to cast spells that draw upon the magic of urban areas, (including cities, towns, suburbs, etc.), tapping into their knowledge and power to cast spells, teleport, fire blasts of magic energy, create mystic force shields etc., and/or mystically manipulate their aspects. * Soul Manipulation - User can manipulate the soul, the incorporeal and immortal essence of a living thing, souls are usually most obviously present in sentient beings. At some level all biological organisms have souls, and even non-biological entities (such as rivers and mountains) possess something that is analogous to a soul. * Gravity Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate gravity, a natural phenomenon by which all physical bodies attract each other, and gravitons, hypothetical elementary particles that mediate the force of gravitation. * Aura Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate aura, the invisible etheric phenomenon/emanation produced by and surrounding a person or object. * Density Manipulation - User can manipulate the density and solidity of object or part of the object, whether living or non-living. Some users may be able to manipulate size/volume as well. * Boundary Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate boundaries — physical, material, spiritual, existential, pataphysical, conceptual, metaphysical, and so on. Since everything is existentially and conceptually defined by boundaries, the possibilities offered are limitless — for limits themselves are nothing more than the boundary Possible/Impossible, and the user can manipulate even that. Simply put, there is ultimately nothing the user cannot achieve. * Metal Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate metal, a solid material (an element, compound, or alloy) that is typically hard, shiny, and features good electrical and thermal conductivity. Metals are generally malleable—they can be hammered or pressed permanently out of shape without breaking or cracking—as well as fusible (able to be fused or melted) and ductile (able to be drawn out into a thin wire).